A display can be supported by a base attached to the display. The base may be a fixed base wherein the display is a predetermined height and tilt relative to the base. The base may also be an adjustable base wherein the height of the display can be changed relative to the base. A base may also allow the display to be tilted so that the top of the display is closer or further from the user than the bottom of a display. The mounting point of the base to the display can be fixed so that the weight distribution of the display does not change.